1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a controllable microscopic bubble nucleation in fluid polymer material production method and its apparatus consisting of a heater installed around a conveyance screw shaft that melts polymer material in a materials pipe, a gas pipe disposed in the conveyance screw shaft and, furthermore, a microbubble generating component (such as a microscopic perforation vented metal head or a microscopic perforation ceramic head, etc.) connected to the front extremity of the conveyance screw shaft, wherein by controlling whether the high pressure gas of a pressurization pump or a high pressure gas storage tank is transferred affords control over forming sections of liquid polymer material into the bubble nucleated or the non-bubble nucleated.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The polymer material utilized by conventional injection or extraction forming mechanisms is melted into a liquid, following which a physical foaming agent is added to the polymer material and after blending, the said polymer contains a foaming agent and unit cell amalgamation, the amalgamation is then injected into a forming die to harden, the pressure reduction enabling polymer unit cell growth in the amalgamation. However, the polymer material gives rise to a chemical reaction that produces a gaseous foaming agent, typically utilizing organic compounds, that under critical temperature characteristically decomposes and releases nitrogen, carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, and other gases as bubble nucleation occurs in the liquid polymer. As such, approaches reflecting the said technology to promote nucleation in the liquid polymer such as patent application Ser. No. 87,104,336 (Microscopic Cell Perforation Material Injection Molding) utilize an injection molding or extraction mechanism with polymer as a raw material in which a liquid foaming agent is added into the said liquid polymer via the conveyance screw shaft, the said foaming agent then amalgamated at the conveyance screw shaft section, where the liquid polymer is blended and amalgamated, and admitted into the passage of a nucleation device from an accumulation chamber for pressure reduction such that the liquid polymer is rapidly nucleated; the said foaming agent utilizes solid or liquid carbon dioxide and the foaming agent enters the conveyance screw shaft section, the screw shaft blending the foaming agent with the liquid polymer material into an amalgamation that passes through an injection nozzle that enables the transfer of the said polymer material into the forming die for nucleation.